


Agent Types

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Agent AU, Drabble, Human AU, M/M, One-Shot, This is very short, agent mystery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: oboeist3 asked: ok idk if you're still doing these but if so maybe Panda Shrine with OWCA Agent Miggs?





	Agent Types

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble from my tumblr! Originally posted [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167384094511/ok-idk-if-youre-still-doing-these-but-if-so-maybe)

The hat was going to take getting used to. Specifically because it gave Miggs  _horrible_ hat hair. 

“No one is going to take me seriously at all,” he pouted, lifting the fedora from his head and looking at where the inner band had pressed his curls down to his head, leaving the hair outside of it to fluff and frizz in its usual manner. Miggs turned to see Peter’s mouth pressed into a thin, careful line, a dead giveaway that he was doing his best not to laugh. 

“See!” Miggs cried, smacking Peter with his new fedora a few times in outrage as Peter started to laugh, unable to help himself. “Why do you agent types have to dress like such nerds!” Peter eventually regained himself enough to quickly sign  _You mean us._  “What?” Peter smiled, gesturing to Miggs’ new fedora, the yellow band clashing a little with the felt. 

_You mean us agent-types._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets!]


End file.
